An example of a wiring structure of this type is art taught by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 7-30785. In this art, in order to supply electric power to a driving motor disposed in a head rest vertically adjustably connected to a seat back, a construction in which two stays formed of tubular metal members connecting the head rest to the seat back are themselves used as an electric circuit. Naturally, from a viewpoint of preventing short-circuiting between the two stays, in order to prevent metal portions of the stays from being exposed in a use condition of the head rest, the metal portions of the stays are covered with insulating members. Thus, because the metal portions are covered with the insulating members, when the electric power is supplied to the driving motor, the metal portions in energized conditions are prevented from being exposed.
Thus there is a need in the art to provide a wiring structure for a head rest for supplying electric power to an electrical component disposed in a head rest that is vertically adjustably connected to a seat back via a stay formed of a tubular metal member, in which the stay itself can be used as an electrically conducting path and in which a metal portion of the stay in an energized condition can be prevented from being exposed regardless of a vertical position of the head rest in a use condition thereof.